starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kal Mattran
Kal Mattran (also known as Kal Skirata) was a Human male warrior who served as a Journeyman Protector on Mandalore as well as a Major in the Galactic Empire. Biography Early life Kal Mattran was born on the planet of Kuat in 20 BBY. The son of a Kuat Drive Yards engineer, Dal Mattran, and his wife Paisley. When Mattran was around seven years old, his family moved to Surcaris because his father was contracted to do some engineering on the KDY warships that were stationed there. War had broken out on Surcaris shorty after the Mattran family had arrived on the planet, and Kal was orphaned when both of his parents were killed. The only thing he had salvaged from his father's body was a three-sided knife, and because he was alone after his parents died, he trained himself how to use it, eventually getting to the point where he could hit any target he threw the knife at. After surviving for a year in the war-torn rubble of Surcaris on his own, Mattran was discovered by a Mandalorian named Munin Skirata, whom he had promptly attacked with his father's knife. Munin was amused by the attack rather than angry, and decided to adopt Mattran into his family, taking it upon himself to train young Kal. Joining the Empire Skirata later married a non-Mandalorian, Ilene, with whom he had three children: Tor, Ike, and Ru. Becoming a mercenary Early in his career as a mercenary, his ankle was shattered by a Verpine shatter gun due to his failure to follow an order. The injury would later become a grievance for most of his career, only being healed after his sons forced him to undergo surgery. Personality and traits Kal Mattran was a complex man. While in the service of the Empire, Mattran always followed his orders even if he disagreed with them such as when he was willing to take a baby from his mother and even hunt her down, to achieve his goal. He also had no qualms about torturing prisoners. Conversely, a surprising aspect of his nature, given his line of work, was his emotionalism. Mattran disliked and was deeply disturbed by the treatment of many of his soldiers by the Imperial hierarchy, whom he considered his "boys". Also, ironic for a mercenary, Mattran was easily seasick, and felt queasy at the sight of painful wounds and copious amounts of blood. He held great contempt for the New Jedi Order and the New Republic as he believed that they betrayed their principles of freedom and democracy when it was convenient for them, and saw them to be no better than the Empire. Kal especially hated the Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos for openly distrusting Mandalorians. Juxtaposing his hatred of the Jedi was his ability to uncompromisingly, unconditionally love those close to him, such as his wife Ilene, his children, his commando soldiers, and anybody else in his family. Mattran, despite his short stature, was an extremely lethal fighter and Boba Fett considered him to be "one of the dirtiest fighters." Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Mandalore Category:Males Category:Imperial Army officers of the Galactic Empire‎ Category:New Mandalorians Category:Journeyman Protectors Category:Mercenaries